Never Forget
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: What if Patricia and Eddie where in a car accident? What if Patricia forgets everything,including Eddie? Will things ever go back to how they where? Sorry,worst summery ever! Please read! R and R Major Peddie
1. crash

Eddie's P.O.V

''I can't believe they gave you your licence'' Patricia huffed in the passengers seat. I smirked.

''Why,you jealous?'' I teased. I could literally feel Patricia's glare burning my face.

''What! No!'' She shouted,sounding annoyed. I just continued to smile. Patricia and I where just coming back from our date that was a little outside of town. I told her it would be worth it but really I just wanted an excuse to drive my new car. ''Do you mind slowing down,I don't want to die'' she mocked. I chuckled and purposely sped up,she groaned ''idiot''. We continued to drive for a while and everything seemed completely normal until we reached a bridge.

It was rather dark so it was hard to see,suddenly another car came zooming in our direction. Patricia screamed.I turned the wheel sharply,the car began to spin and swerve. Then it was all a blur. The next thing I knew the car was under water and so was I.

I turned to look at Patricia who was unconscious. I shook her ''Yacker!'' I yelled. But all that came out was the sounds of bubbles. Patricia stayed unconscious. I then released her,undid my seatbelt and elbowed the car window...nothing. I then shifted my body and was able to kick it,I continued with this action several times until the window broke releasing unbearable amounts of water pressure onto my face. I quickly turned to Patricia,undid her seatbealt and pushed her out of the window as I trailed behind,I then grabbed her and swam both of us up to the surface. I turned quickly,still in shock and swam other to the mud bank with Patricia still in my arms. I place her down and shook her once more ''Patricia!? Yacker!? Wake up!'' I cried...nothing.

''Hey are you ok?'' A voice asked. I looked over my shoulder to see a women .

''No,please call an ambulance..our car went into the river...it's my girlfriend she..'' I trailed off but the women seemed to understand and pulled out her mobile.


	2. awake

2 weeks later

Eddie's P.O.V

I stared at the floor in the hospital waiting room. Patricia had been in a coma for 2 weeks now. The doctors told me there where signs she was waking up so I got here as fast as I could. Now I'm just waiting and praying. ''Mr. Miller?'' A nurse asked looking at me.I nodded. ''Miss Williamson is awake but...'' she said. I didn't wait for her to speak again,I ran to Patricia's room to find her laying in bed looking tired and confused. ''Patricia!'' I yelled giving her a huge hug but it was not returned.

''Get off me!'' She screeched. I did what she said.

''Patricia it's me,Eddie'' I said calmly. She stared at me and shook her head.

''I don't know any Eddie's and I don't appreciate strangers hugging me'' she hissed. I swear in that moment my heart literally snapped in two. Then the nurse came through the door.''Mr. Miller,I tried to tell you,Patricia is suffering sevre amnesia'' she said,I couldn't believe,she can't just forget me.

''I don't have amnesia! I just don't know him! Can someone call my parents!'' Patricia yelled. I felt like crying,how could my girlfriend forget me? The nurse nodded and walked out to attend Patricia's request. ''You really don't remember me?'' I asked. Patricia shook her head.

''Why,who where you?'' She asked in a harsh tone.

''I was your boyfriend'' I replied. Patricia's expression grew softer.

''Thats not right,I haven't even had my first kiss.'' She said. That gave me a small smile.

''Patricia I was your first kiss. Don't you remember? What about the time you came to America with me or when I told you I loved you?'You gotta remember.'' I said. Patricia stared at me like I was a crazy person. ''I'm sorry,I really haven't got a clue what you're talking about'' she explained. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. This can't be happening. This isn't what's supposed to happen. It can't just end like this. ''But Patricia,I love you'' I whispered. She sighed.

''I really have no idea what to say other than I don't know you,sorry'' she said and by the tone of her voice I knew she meant it.


End file.
